What Just Happened? It has Spreaded!
by ChristopherChaos
Summary: An unusual castle has been sighted on the border between sand and fire country. Naruto and Hinata have been sent to find out whats going on. A comedy piece, not so funny in the 2st chapter but my idea's will be known in the second chapter.


What Just happened? - It has Spreaded!

Why you ask? I won't tell you.

Naruto is not mine to own but is for the publicans of the world.

----- -----

It had only been an hour since the sun had risen, the streets we're pretty much quiet except for a shop keeper setting up now and there. Naruto swayed up the street half asleep, rubbing his eyes and yawning, heading towards the Hokage's mansion. He stopped outside the mansion and leaned on the door as it slowly creaked open. The lights inside the mansion were yet to be lit and the place seemed dead eerie. Naruto continued down the hall way and up the stairs and stopped outside the 5th's officer. He could here voices from inside. Slowly opening the door he stepped inside to find Tsunade sitting in her seat wearing a nightgown and shizune reading a scroll.

"You called Obaa-chan?" Naruto said with a final yawn.

"Sorry to get you out of bed early Naruto but we have a mission for you." Shizune said setting the scroll down on the table.

"A mission?!" Naruto's eyes brightened.

"There have been reports that a large castle has been sighted on the border between sand country and fire country. Nobody knows its origins and it seems to have only appeared recently" Tsunade got up out of her chair and walked around handing a photo to Naruto. Naruto looked at the photo briefly and looked up.

"I can barely see the castle." Naruto looked at the photo again.

"As you can see the castle seems to be surrounded by a sand storm, it seems to stop only at certain times and only a few people have made it through. But they didn't come back." Tsunade gazed out the window.

"So what's my mission to entail then?" Naruto placed the photo on the table, combed his fingers through his hair and fixed his head band.

"Your mission is to head to this castle and infiltrate it, find out who is behind its origins and rescue the supposedly held captives." Tsunade said as she sat back town, crossing her legs.

"And am I to do this alone?" Naruto crossed his arms. "No back up?"

"You'll be accompanied by one other person" Shizune said, the door to the office opening slowly as a head popped in.

"Ts…Tsunade-sama..." a quiet voice spoke out.

Naruto turned around to see Hinata, who seemed to blush when he looked at her.

"Oh Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling.

"Hinata shall be your partner for this mission, she has already been informed." Tsunade poured a cup of tea for herself watching Naruto and Hinata walk out the room silently.

"Hmm the mission still seems odd." Shizune slouched in an arm chair in the corner.

----- -----

An hour later, Hinata was standing at the main gates to the village with her back pack on waiting for Naruto who could be seen walking down the street with a happy swagger.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto shouted as he picked up the pace towards her.

"Na... Naruto-kun," she replied as he skidded to a halt before her.

"All set?" Naruto fixed his back pack and tightened the straps.

"Yeah…" Hinata said quietly.

"All right then, le'ts go!" Naruto leaped into the air with enthusiasm and they walked on towards their mission.

They walked on for a few hours, Naruto humming away while the only other sounds were that of the animals around them. Eventually they came to the edge of a cliff with a large set of fields ahead of them and in the distance a forest. Naruto jumped and began to run down the cliff edge, where as Hinata slid down it instead. They reached the bottom and sprinted across the fields and entered the distant forest. They continued on for a few hours taking breaks to catch there breath and also to have some food. It took about 3 hours for them to reach the border. They stood looking out onto the field before them and they could see the large sandstorm situated a few miles away. The continued on but as they got closer the ground beneath them began to change from sturdy grass to a soft sand which forced them to slow down and walk.

"Well we're here, now what?" Naruto stood watching the swirling sandstorm.

"Byakugan!" Hinata began to survey the surroundings trying to see anything that would help them.

As she looked on, Naruto began to pace back and forward when suddenly the sand storm just stopped dead and all the sand that was spinning around dropped causing a large dust cloud. Naruto and Hinata knew that this was there chance and dashed forward through the cloud towards the castle. The storm began again behind them as they ran, but they managed to get across with out harm but stood before a large door.

"Whoa that's a big door..." Naruto stood looking on, he looked about and noticed something odd about the castle. "Is it me or does this castle, look as if it's made of sand?"

"Uhhhh..." Hinata looked around and true enough, Naruto was right. It was a sand castle that stood before them.

As they stood there trying to find a way into the castle a voice was heard. And around the corner came two large manikins.

"So what did you get upto last night?" the voice said.

"Not much, just stayed in with the wife." continued a slightly deeper voice.

"Get down and dirty eh?" the lighter voice said as one of the manikins leaned over as if to nudge the other.

"What do you take me for? A human?" the deeper voice answered back as the second manikin stiffened up.

"What the..." Naruto looked on as the two manikins talked on. Hinata looked about using her Byakugan and noticed that there we're a large number of chakra threads leading from the manikins up onto the castle wall where she could make out a figure.

"Naruto-kun, look," Hinata pointed towards the figure standing on the castle wall.

"Huh... who the hell is that?" Naruto looked up trying to make out who ever it was. The figure noticed them and stumbled. The manikins started to shake then the voice returned.

"HEY! YOU!" The manikins began to run towards them. Naruto didn't know what to do, he turned around and prepared to the fight the manikins when all of a sudden he was hit on the head by something large. He staggered for a bit and then collapsed. Hinata watched Naruto get hit by a large block of sand as she her self was attacked by both of the manikins knocking her out.

"Hmm well what should we do with them?" asked the deeper voice.

"Take them inside like the rest of the idiots I guess" Naruto and Hinata were picked up by the manikins and dragged across the sand and up to the large door where a small hatch opened up. The two manikins went forward and then began to shake. Dropping the bodies they themselves collapsed.

"Fuck! I muddled the threads again!" the voice above shouted.

----- -----

Bit random yes? I decided to do it in two parts, so enjoy this... all the comedy stuff shall be in part 2.

Christopher Chaos


End file.
